Confessions
by nickysbabygirl
Summary: While working a extremly emotional case Sara is on the verge of losing it, can Nick help her through it?


A/N: Ok this is a lousy attempt at a one shot fanfic. I hope you enjoy and review for me. I would like to thank everyone who is waiting for me to continue "Revenge" as I said before I hit a road block and am having trouble with chapter 4 hopefully if I get some reviews for this story maybe my luck will change.

Sara's POV

**Int. Break Room**

It's late, I am running on four cups of coffee, I am exhausted physically and emotionally, this case is just to much for me, I hadn't noticed the tears that had rolled down my cheek until he walked in

"Hey Sara" He says as he pours himself a cup of coffee

"Hey Nicky"

"Are you okay Sar, you're crying"

"I'm fine its just been a long night" I say as I quickly wipe away the tears

"You wanna talk about it"

"Not really, but this case I am working is really hard for me" I can hear how shaky my voice is and I know he can hear it too

"Sar come on you need to go home and get some rest you are going to make yourself sick" he says as he walks over to me

"No I am fine, I just really want to solve this case" I say even though I know he is right

"I'm not taking no for an answer, now lets go" he says as he extends his hand out to me

"Maybe your right, maybe I just need to go home and get some sleep" I offer a weak smile as I stand when all of a sudden things begin to spin, I reach out to grab something to steady myself and grab a hold of his shirt

"Sara are you ok" the concern in his voice is enough to break my heart, why does he care so much

"Whoa" I say as I try to shake away the dizziness, "I think I just stood up to fast"

"Your not ok Sara, you look terrible, when was the last time you ate" he says as he helps me sit back down

"I'm fine Nick, you don't need to be here"

"Sar look at me" he slowly places a hand on my chin and lifts my head so that I am looking at him, "I know I don't need to be here, I want to be here with you"

"Why"

"Because I am a grown man and I can make my own decisions thank you very much and it looks like you could use a friend"

I laugh I can see the smile on his face "Nick I really am fine, but thanks for being here, I really could use a friend right now"

Nick knows that his words had the desired affect, "Come on let me take you home"

I am to exhausted to argue so I give in and nod my head

He extends his hand, I accept his gesture and pull myself up, I am still a bit dizzy but its nothing like I was before, we walk out into the parking garage hand in hand, he helps me into the passenger seat, halfway home I notice its getting harder for me to keep my eyes open so I close them and quickly fall asleep

"Oh man Sara I don't have your ." he says but suddenly stops

Shortly after I feel like I am floating, how can that be, my eyes flutter open, but I realize its only Nick carrying me into the apartment building, I close my eyes and start to fall asleep when he lays me on the couch as gently as he can, I stir a bit before waking up

"Hey sleepyhead, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"No its okay, wait a minute where I am I" I say as I realize I am not at my place

"Your at my place, I realized I didn't have your keys so I brought you here is that ok"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that" I say as I quickly turn my attention to the floor

"Don't apologize Sara you had every reason to react like that, and you never did answer my question"

"What question" I ask sheeplessly

"When did you eat last"

"Oh about a day and a half ago"

"Sara"

"What"

"You have got to eat something, now make yourself comfortable while I make something for us to eat"

"But Nick"

"No "but Nick's" you need to relax"

"All right would you mind if I take a shower"

"No help yourself the towels are in the closet"

"Thanks"

Ten minutes later I hear a knock on the door

"Yeah"

"Sara I don't know if you wanted a clean pair of clothes but hear are a pair of sweats and a t-shirt I'll leave them outside ok"

"Thanks Nick"

After five more minutes I finished my shower and wrap up in a towel and open the door ever so slightly and grab the clothes, they were two sizes to big but they were comfortable

"Hey what are you making"

"Spaghetti"

I walk into the kitchen and sit at the table when I feel his eyes on my body

"What are you staring at Stokes" I say turning around to catch him in the act

"You, I have never seen anything so beautiful"

He then brings to plates over to the table and we eat

"I must say you can cook Nick"

"Thanks Sara"

We finish dinner and clean up, then we go into the living room and watch some TV, I snuggle up next to him, he doesn't seem to mind and I am enjoying the warmth of his body under mine, I didn't realize I had been crying until a small sob escaped my lips

"Sara what's wrong your crying again"

"I'm sorry I just can't stop thinking about this case"

"You wanna talk"

"This little girl was beaten to death by her foster parents and I just can't take it anymore"

Tears are flowing down my face but I can't help it

"Why not sweetie"

"Because it reminds me of."

"Of what Sar"

"When my foster parents beat me"

"Sara I'm sorry I had no idea"

I feel his arms wrap around me tightly as I cry, I feel so safe

"It's not you fault you didn't beat me"

"Is that why you get so defensive on abuse cases"

"Yes I forgot what its like to feel loved, I am so used to the feeling that I think I forgot how to love" the tears are slowly drying up

"Sara, you haven't forgotten how to love, you just haven't had a reason to love"

"I still don't have a reason to love Nick"

"You do have a reason to love"

"And what is my reason to love'

"Because I need you to love me as much as I love you"

"What did you just say"

"I said I need you to love me as much as I love you Sara Sidle"

"I love you too Nicky" I say through a yawn

"Come on you look exhausted you can sleep in the bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch"

I stand up, then he sweeps me off my feet and carries me to the bedroom, he gently lays me down on the bed and pulls the covers up, he kisses my forehead before turning to leave

"Nicky"

"Yeah Sar"

"Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone tonight"

"All right let me go change"

"Okay"

A couple minutes later he comes out of the bathroom and climbs into bed, he wraps his arms around my waist and for the first time I feel safe and loved, we lay like that for awhile before we drift off into a peaceful sleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I hope you enjoyed it and please review for me.


End file.
